Shiver
by 71star
Summary: Bella moves back to Seattle, after being gone for 5 years. Little does she know her ex-boyfriend (almost fiance), is closer than she thinks. He broke her heart... Is she really as over him as she claims to be? Time will tell... (Marcus in my story is cover picture... NOT creepy Marcus)
1. Chapter 1

**Shiver**

Chapter 1

I was glad to be back in Seattle.

Living in Miami for the past five years was nice, but I missed home.

I was ready for my new position with Volturi Publishing. I was asked to be their TOP editor. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I'd worked my ass off at the Miami Herald since college and had been sending out my resumes for the past two years and finally a bite, a HUGE bite.

They were paying for my entire relocation, which was pretty easy. The place I rented in Miami was furnished, so I just had my clothes and a few personal items to move.

They'd also gotten me a condo and furnished it, everything I'd picked out. They did this all in two weeks. To say I was impressed, that was an understatement. And the salary they offered me, I was set.

My parents were glad I was moving back, even though I was four hours away, I wasn't on the total opposite side of America.

My best friend since diapers lived in Seattle with her husband, and my ex-boyfriends brother.

Rose and Emmett had been dating since middle school, they were the real deal. If I ever found Mr. Perfect, I hoped we ended up like that.

They owned several car dealerships in the area and told me they'd hook me up when I got back in town.

I'd talked to Rose and she had been going to the condo and checking on things for me, my parents were picking me up at the airport, I hadn't seen them in almost a year.

"Bella! Oh my goodness. Could you have gotten any more beautiful!" my mom shouted.

I blushed.

"Thanks mom. But, I don't think there are any single, rich men with in ear shot." I joked as always with her.

"Your mom's right Bella. You've gotten more beautiful since we last seen you." My dad smiled.

I just laughed as we walked out to the car.

"So, Esme and Carlisle will be in town, maybe we can all get together for dinner." My mom smiled at me.

"Mom, I haven't seen them since my junior year of college. That was five years ago. That's why I moved so far away." I sighed.

"Not HIM Bells, just them. Esme wants to see you so bad. And you'll be spending time with Rose and Emmett, you're bound to see Ed…" my mom was saying.

"Stop, please. They've reassured me that they don't see him a lot. His job doesn't allow it. And I'm sure SHE doesn't either." I spat.

"Bella…" my dad was starting to protest.

"No, really dad. I'm fine. I dated a few guys, no one serious. I just want to focus on work. Promise." I smiled and he dropped it.

As we pulled up to the condo, my jaw dropped. I had no idea it was in such a wonderful building.

And walking inside shocked me more. All of my request had been met, all I had to do was put away my few personal belongings. And the books my parents had brought from my room at home.

We ate dinner and chatted about my job and what they'd been up to.

They settled into the guest room and me into my new room and had a bubble bath in my jetted tub, before falling to sleep like a baby.

AN:

Yes, yes… Another one!

They were screaming at me today!

Read and Review… But mostly ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiver**

Chapter 2

Do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you, even when you know no one around?

I had that feeling this morning, when I went out for a jog.

There was a beautiful park across the street from my condo, and I had been jogging there for the past six weeks. It was a great way to start my morning before work. And yes, I walked to work most morning as well and the morning that it rained, the company would send a car for me. I only lived two blocks from work and most morning I got this feeling, no matter if I was walking or jogging. It was a little unsettling.

Aro had called a meeting this morning, so I was glad I wore my black pencil skirt and matching blazer with light blue pinstripes and the matching silk top to go underneath with my awesome stilettos, which I'd learned to love over the years.

I walked into the conference room and came face to face with HER!

I took a deep breath and acted like I didn't remember her and started setting up, it was obvious she didn't remember me.

"Excuse me, secretary." She said all snotty.

I ignored her, obviously, because I wasn't a secretary and kept setting up my area.

"I said, excuse me!" she tapped my shoulder.

I turned around slowly and stood up straight, NOT letting her think I was intimidated by her, like I use to be.

"What do you want Tanya?" I snapped.

"Excuse me, you'll address me as Mrs. Cullen." She scoffed.

"Cut the shit Tanya." Aro said walking in.

"Your secretary is extremely rude. I want her fired." She snapped.

"Tanya, this is our new Editor, Isabella." He smiled.

"You look familiar." She said.

"Oh, really?" I asked sweetly.

"What's your last name?" she asked.

"Swan. Isabella Swan." I smiled.

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Tanya, be nice. Isabella is wonderful at her job and will make sure your books get through editing fast and on shelves properly." Aro said.

"Oh, I'll personally edit it Aro." I smiled.

The rest of the team walked in and we began talking about the ideas for Tanya's book launch.

Even though I hated this bitch with ALL my existence, I was going to be professional.

"OK, so I'll do the proof reading on her novel, Jane I'd like you to get the word out about this book and see who'd be interested in it or if we should go e-books with it." I smiled.

"On it, Ms. Swan." She smiled.

"Alec, I'd like you to help in the reading, I need a man's point of view, and see if this is movie material." I nodded towards him.

"Sure thing boss." He smiled. I loved Alec, he had become like a brother to me.

"Wait, you think this might be movie material?" Tanya squealed.

"No, I didn't say that. I said we'll have to read it to find out." I sighed.

"OK, let's get started on 'Doctors Orders', now and we'll meet back next Monday with all the results. Does that work for you Tanya?" I said sweetly and could see Alec trying not to crack up.

"Yes, that'll be fine. But can I have a word with you alone?" she asked and I nodded, everyone made their way out and Jane shut the door behind her.

"Look! I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish by showing up here, ALL these years later, but keep your hands off my husband!" she spat.

"Tanya, I have NO desire to even SEE Edward. So if you don't tell him I'm here, we'll have NO problems." I smiled.

"I can do that! The last thing I want is for him to try and be your friend or something." She spat.

"You do know we share friends in common right? But they've promised to keep my arrival here a secret as well. His parents said they would too." I shrugged.

"You've seen his parents?" her eyes got wide.

"Yes, I've seen them several times and had dinner with them." I smiled.

"Wh-What?" she screeched.

"Yeah, Esme invited me to dinner once a week and we meet up occasionally for lunch too." I shrugged.

Tanya turned to walk out the door and stopped "Just stay away from my husband!" she huffed and walked off.

And so began the next week of craziness.

AN:

OK, this is a little longer, I'm blown away that everyone enjoyed this!

Thanks so much!

I hope this answered SOME of your questions…

I know there's more and they'll come later…

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiver**

Chapter 3

**WOW! That's all I can say w/ your responses and reviews…**

**And 'GUEST' reviewer, no she hasn't been pining away for Edward, she has dated a few guys and slept with them, but she preferred to concentrate on her career, so she never got fully involved.**

**She will get involved with someone else, but yes she does still care for Edward, no she won't dump the guy she's dating for Edward though.**

**So, on with the story…**

"Bella! This book reads like a stupid love struck teenager wrote it about wanting to sleep with their doctor." Alec complained.

"I know. This is horrible. Even with severe editing, I'm afraid it will be barely good enough for an e-release. To waste the money on actually printing books? We'll lose our asses!" I huffed.

Alec chuckled "Yeah, it's bad. Have you told Aro yet?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"Really, you need to Bells. I'm going to hurl if I have to read any more of this." Alec laughed and walked back to his cubicle.

I called Aro's secretary and asked if I could speak with him, she told me to come up, he was available now. I reached his office with my notes and explained what was happening.

"Bella, I knew it was going to be shit, really. Her parents are funding this, we're not going to lose a lot of money if we do print any books and we'll print them from our smaller name, where these types of books end up." He smiled.

"Thanks Aro. I just didn't want my first book to come out as a bust." I sighed.

"Oh, it won't. This one will have another editor's name on it, probably Alec, since he's already reading it. I've got a bigger client for you to meet with later in the week. I'll give you the information tomorrow at the board meeting. Now, you've seemed to have caught my friends eye and he'd really like to take you out to dinner, tonight." He smiled.

"Oh really and what is your friends name?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Marcus Vecchio. He's the owner of several high-end jewelry store and restaurants, from here to Vegas and a couple in New York." He smiled.

"And not to sound like a bitch or anything, but how old is this Marcus?" I asked.

"Bella, please. I wouldn't waste your time on an old man. He's 32, single, never been married and LOVES a woman with a brain." He smiled.

"Hmmm. And you vouch for him?" I smiled.

"Yes, very much so. He was my college roommate at Harvard. He, like me inherited his business from family. But he had to prove his worthiness as well, it wasn't just handed over to him. Trust me, you'll at least enjoy the food." He laughed.

"OK. Give him my work number and I'll work out the details with him. Thank you Aro." I smiled and felt pretty good about tonight.

Two hours later I was on my way home to shower and change for my date.

He was picking me up at 8pm for a late dinner.

I showered and dried my hair, letting it dry in its natural state to curl as I got dressed.

I found a simple, yet elegant dress to wear to since he was taking me to Canlis, which I had to read up on, to make sure I had something to wear.

I was dressed and ready with 10 minutes to spare. No sooner had I got my nerves calmed down, than there was a knock at the door. I checked the peephole and almost died. He was fucking gorgeous.

I opened the door and invited him in.

"Isabella, it's so nice to see you up close. I've seen you around the office and I'm sure Aro told you that you caught my eye." He turned on a dazzling smile and I tried to hold back my blush. "Yes, Aro mentioned that." I smiled back.

"Are you ready to go? Our reservations are for 8:30 and while it doesn't matter if we arrive on time or not, I'm starving." He laughed and just like that the ice was broken and we had a wonderful night.

We stayed until 1am talking and laughing.

"Bella, I've had a wonderful evening and would love to see you again. Would this Friday be too soon?" he asked as we arrived at my door. "No, that'd be wonderful." I smiled.

"I'm having a small get together at my house and I'd love for you to be my date. I can pick you up around 5pm, if you'd like." He asked. "Oh, I don't get out of work until then, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Nonsense! I'll talk with Aro. He'll be at the party, so I know he'll let you out early as well and it is formal, although small." He added.

"That'll be fine. Black tie formal?" I added. "Yes, do you have something like that? I know its short notice, but I can get something sent to your house, so you don't have to scramble." He said.

"Oh, no. I can go out after work tomorrow, my best friend will be MORE than happy to help me last minute shop. She lives for it." I laughed. "Good. I can't wait to see you Friday, Isabella." He kissed my cheek softly before walking out the door.

The next morning I dragged my ass to work and was shocked to find it covered in purple lilacs and orchids. And Aro, all smiles.

"Well, someone had a wonderful time. "Flowers that symbolize hope and possibility of love?" he smiled. "And to be going to the who's – who of Washington, with the most eligible man in said state." He laughed, making me blush.

"Aro, please. It was our first date." I shrugged.

"Bella, I've known this man for a long time and I've never seen him this happy. The poor bastard called me at 2am and talked on and on about you for an hour, I finally hung up on him." He laughed again.

"He didn't!" I protested with a laugh.

"My wife was not amused." He smiled.

"I'm so sorry…" I started to protest but he held up his hands.

"It truly is fine. And I was told to let you out early the rest of the week, in order for you to find something for this gala and so you can get ready for it." He arched his eyebrow at me and I nodded.

"That's fine, really. You've been stuck with this Tanya crap and getting ready for this new author, go ahead and take off at 3, every day." He patted my shoulder and turned to leave.

"Aro, thank you." I smiled.

AN:

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.

And I'll post pictures on my profile of MY Marcus and Bella's outfits…

They'll be posted shortly after the story, so check them out…

Again, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and support for this story.

Bella WILL NOT be weeping over Edward… PROMISE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiver**

Chapter 4

Tonight was the night of Marcus' party and to say I was nervous was an understatement.

Aro was so excited for me to go and experience it, that he let me out at lunchtime to go and get ready.

When I arrived at my condo, they told me I had a package waiting for me.

I signed for it and headed upstairs to start preparing.

I decided to do my own hair, a simple twist with some tendrils around my face, would be perfect for the dress I was wearing. I just hoped Marcus enjoyed it as well. He told me I'd be beautiful in nothing, even though he hasn't seen that part of me yet, I laughed and told him he might change his mind, to which he smiled, kissed my neck and whispered, "You Bella, you changed my mind and gave me hope." He'd smiled and kissed me passionately after.

I shook myself out of my daydream and finished my shower.

I took the extra time during the week to go have everything waxed and buffed and my nails done.

Remembering the package, I picked it up and looked to see who'd sent it. There was no name, so I slowly opened it, finding a long, gold velvet box. I opened it slowly and there was a handwritten note.

"_**Dearest Bella, please do me the honor of wearing this tonight.**_

_**I want to show you to everyone and let them know I've found love.**_

_**Love, Marcus"**_

I pulled out this beautiful necklace and squealed. This would be a perfect fit with my dress and simple earrings my Granda Ma Swan gave me for college graduation.

Exactly on time there was a knock on my door and I walked over to peek out and see Marcus in this fitted tux, it made my panties wet. I opened the door and he was actually fidgeting nervously. "Bella, you look breathtaking." He smiled and kissed my neck softly. "I'm glad you honored my request. I know you said you weren't the jewelry type, there are sometimes you just have to wear it." He kissed me again.

"Thank you so much. It's more than I'd ever imagined." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Bella, I'd also like to thank you for agreeing to be with me tonight. This will be the first time in years I've had anyone on my arm, that wasn't family. Usually I'm one of the only single men here." He smiled as he took my hand and led me out the door.

We arrived at his home and I think the word mansion was lost on this home.

It was beyond huge, but he assured me it wasn't that big and he'd give me the tour some other time.

Marcus' staff greeted him and he introduced me and told them that I should be treated the same way they treated him and if anyone was rude to me, they were to leave. They nodded in agreement and left to finish up, just as the first guests arrived.

His butler was escorting everyone inside and letting them know where everything was.

Our backs were to the door and I had a shiver run through my body, the same one I'd had for weeks, hat someone's watching me. I brushed it off as a chill from Marcus ghosting his fingers over me and how great it made me feel.

Aro and his wife arrived and were chatting with us, when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in years.

"Marcus, and who is this beautiful creature." He smiled and kissed my hand, to which I pulled away.

"Edward." I said curtly and Marcus gave a strange look between us. He saw Edward's cocky smile, to my very pissed off face. "Would someone fill me in?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, Edward here is my ex-boyfriend, from a few years ago." I replied.

Marcus' tightened his grip on my waist as he spoke to Edward. "I can appreciate your wonderful taste in Isabella, but I'll kindly ask you to stay away from her. She is with me now and we're extremely happy. Right dear?" Marcus asked, catching me off guard. "Y-yes, sorry. Do you mind if I get some champagne? My throat is dry." I asked. Marcus motioned for a waiter, not wanting to let me go.

"Marcus, we've been friends for how long? You think I'd take her back? You can have her." He smirked and walked away. "Bella, are you OK?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, I just haven't seen or spoke to him, since the day he just left. I've had to deal with Tanya since I've been back and that's very uncomfortable." I shrugged. "I'll speak to Aro and have you pulled off her assignment." He kissed my head. "No, it's fine. I'm not really doing much with her anymore. I kind of told her off last week." I smiled, making Marcus chuckle."

We mingled for a little longer before we were all called to dinner.

Marcus led me into this huge room, it looked like something out of a fairytale.

I sat to the left of Marcus and as luck would have it, Edward and Tanya were across from me.

Tanya's face was left gaping as she looked at me.

"Why are you here? Not just anyone gets invited to Marcus' gala's." she demanded.

"Oh, really? So how come you're here? Oh, wait! You're here because of your husband's name and wealth." I smiled politely. I heard Aro snickering from beside me and Marcus pat my knee.

"Tanya, if you can't be polite to my girlfriend, you are more than welcome to leave." Marcus replied.

"You're WHAT?!" she screeched.

"Edward, please control your wife." Marcus replied.

"Tanya, please, be quiet." Edward sighed.

She finally closed her mouth so we could enjoy dinner.

I constantly felt and caught Edward looking at me throughout dinner and dessert, he looked almost sad.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for Tanya acting the way she did. I won't invite her back." Marcus said as he kissed me goodnight at my door.

"No, please. Edward and you are friends, I can handle Tanya." I smiled and kissed him deeper, to which he groaned.

"I want to take you away for a romantic weekend. What do you say to Italy? I have a home there as well. Say in two weeks?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, that'd be wonderful." I kissed him again, before he turned to leave.

AN:

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and you've met Eddie boy…

What do you think?

Let me know!

Love for Bella?


	5. Chapter 5

**Shiver**

Chapter 5

These 2 weeks have passed by incredibly slow, yet fast.

I can't wait to get away with Marc, as I've come to call him, Marcus seems to stuffy, to which he laughed when I told him that.

I've been swamped at work, trying to get people to carry Tanya's junk ass book and flying back and forth to NYC 3 times meeting with my new author, Angela Weber. She was my age and writing her first novel.

She was extremely nice and easy to work with. We were finalizing her book deal and setting up dates for meet and greats, everyone wanted her novel "Tonight it's Us". I'll admit it had me rubbing my legs together for friction.

I've seen Marc twice in these past two weeks, once for lunch and the other for an early dinner, because I had to fly out to NYC. He'd been tied up in meetings when I was free, so to say this weekend was something we were both looking forward to, would be an understatement

Friday couldn't get here fast enough.

The flight in his private jet was indescribable, we had our own personal stewardess, she'd been with Marc for a few years and was super sweet, always making sure our drinks were fresh and bellies were full. About an hour into the flight, I was getting sleepy, so Marc showed me to the sleeping cabin and said he'd join me in a few minutes, he had a phone call to make. I passed out immediately, not even feeling him come to bed. Gianna was waking us up before I knew it for dinner.

The rest of the flight was spent on the couch watching movies and dozing on and off.

We finally landed after 12 hours of flight and I was exhausted.

"Bella, we'll head to the manor and have brunch, then we'll rest and enjoy our weekend. Is that OK with you?" Marcus asked. "Sounds wonderful. I'd love a hot bath and some food." I smiled.

The drive was beautiful and my mouth dropped when we reached 'the manor'. It was a huge rustic mansion, right out of fairytales. "I take it you approve?" Marcus asked and I just nodded. He kissed my cheek and led me inside.

Brunch was wonderful and his bathroom was to die for. I took a nice long bubble bath and sipped my wine before pulling my sleepy ass out, dressing in sweats and a tank top and crawling in bed, next to Marcus. "Only you could pull off sweat and make them look sexy as hell." He said kissing my neck. "Please, I have no makeup on and my hair is a rat's nest." I laughed. "And that's what's sexy about it. You don't care, as long as you're comfortable." He laughed into my neck, telling me to sleep, tomorrow would be a long day.

I awoke to bright ass sun through the windows and groaned when I rolled over and hit something.

I sat up straight and took a deep breath, I'd slept so hard, that I'd forgotten where I was.

"Come here mio amore." He pulled me down and into a passionate kiss.

"Marc, I thought we had a busy day? I don't want to keep you from anything." I laughed as his whiskers ghosted over my skin.

"The only thing I want to be busy with is you. Anything you want to do is my command. Sightseeing? Wine tasting? Anything, it's yours." He continued on with my neck.

"Sightseeing this morning and wine tasting tonight?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect. I'll set it up, go shower." He whispered in my ear. I kissed him deeply, before leaving the comfortable bed.

After a day of sightseeing, trying all kinds of Italian delicacies and an evening of wine tasting, we were giggling our way into the house.

Marcus kissed me at our door and told me he'd leave me to shower and be back in a little while.

I pulled him through the door and asked him to stay and shower with me. He was trying to sputter protest about wanting to be a gentleman and I stopped him and told him that he wouldn't be very gentlemanly if he let me to continue to ache for him. He was undressed and pulling me into the shower still clothed and laughing. He slowly undressed me and worshiped every part of my body as he removed my clothes. It was the most erotic shower I've ever had.

We tumbled into bed, still mostly wet and made love several times throughout the night.

As we were cuddled together and exhausted, he ran his fingers through my hair and said the three words every girl, woman, female wants to hear. "I love you." I took in a deep breath and looked into his eyes as he looked into mine and smiled the most genuine smile I'd ever seen. And said it again.

"I love you Bella." And we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shiver**

Chapter 6

Marc and I had been almost inseparable and insatiable since our weekend, a month ago.

I stayed at his house any chance I had and attended all his functions with him, we were on every Seattle tabloid for weeks, that was the only nerve wracking part, they followed us everywhere, together or separate.

Tanya wasn't being as big a bitch to me, since I was with Marc, now she was just a pain in my ass, because her book tour was in two weeks and she was freaking out. We'd made heavy changes to the book, she didn't care. People were now at least wanting to read it with our almost complete rewrite.

Tanya was coming to the office today to finalize everything for her and her manager for the tour and I so wasn't looking forward to this, I'd been sick for a week and totally drained, I had a doctor's appointment with one of Carlisle's trusted friends and couldn't wait to get some medicine in me.

I was just finishing my paperwork for Tanya and her manager when my secretary buzzed and said they were here. I told her to give me five minutes and I'd be there. I knew it pissed Tanya off to wait and since she was so overbearing, I loved when I could get to her and as for her manager, James, I knew him from a few other authors and he was an asshole.

I walked out a few minutes later and called them in, trailing behind Tanya was a little girl dressed in the same fashion as her mother with the exception of heels, and she had flats on.

"Bella, you know James already. He's a family friend and my manger and this is my daughter Maggie." Tanya smiled.

"Hi Maggie! Would you like some markers to color while we talk?" I asked smiling.

"No! I have my iPad." She snapped.

I rolled my eyes, yep she was already a bitch like her mom.

"Bella." James took my hand and kissed it. I immediately wanted to disinfect it.

"James." I replied dryly. "Let's get down to business, I need to leave early today for an engagement." I smiled politely.

"We've got 10 stops for you, starting in California and ending in Miami. This will be over a two week period. Will this be OK?" I asked. The sick smiles that passed between them, made a light flick on in my head. She was fucking James, they were having an affair. And the more I looked between the three of them, the more I could see James, not Edward. There wasn't a hint of him there. Did Tanya blackmail Edward five years ago? What had happened? My curiosity was stopped by Tanya's annoying voice.

"What about the talk shows Bella?" she asked.

"Those will come after the book signings. I've got 2 lined up, but on the condition the book seems like a hot seller. More will want in, if this goes anywhere." I sighed.

"IF!" she screeched. "My book will be number 1!" she lifted her head.

"Of course it will." James patted her hand.

I internally rolled my eyes and asked if we were through.

They stood and shook my hand, leaving me with a bigger headache than I had.

Marc and I arrived at the benefit dinner and mingled for a while and then Marc had to get up and make a speech.

I sat there smiling, he was so charismatic and charming, everyone held onto his every word as he spoke about the charity at hand.

I was in my own little world, when the lady next to me touched my shoulder. "Ma'am, Marcus has asked you on stage." She smiled and I blushed for zoning out.

I walked up and Marc helped me up the steps, and then began talking again. And before I knew it, he was on bended knee and asking for my hand in marriage. I didn't realize the lights had dimmed or the fact that my parents were now on stage, I was totally surprised and slightly in shock, until Marc grabbed my hand and spoke. "Bella Swan, I know we haven't been together long, but I love you with all my heart and soul and would love to spend forever with you." He smiled and I shook my head 'yes'. He place a beautifully cut ring on my finger, kissed it and pulled me into a kiss that I'll never forget and whispered in my ear. "Bella, you've made me the happiest man in the world tonight. I love you." He kissed me softly and I finally noticed all the pictures snapping and flashes going off.

My mom ran over and hugged me and dad shook Marc's hand.

We mingled for a little while longer, Aro came up to congratulate us, I hadn't even seen him in the room and told me to enjoy my day off tomorrow. He winked at Marc and I guess they'd had this planned.

We went home that night and made love all through the night. We couldn't get enough of each other. We started out slow and ended things with a rough shower session, it wore us both out. We collapsed in bed and didn't wake until 9am.

"Bells, time to get up, you have a doctor's appointment at 11am, remember?" he kissed my shoulders.

"So tired Marc." I grumbled. "I'll go start your shower babe." He kissed me again. A few minutes later he was undressing me and carrying me to the shower. Once the water hit me I was awake and he smiled. We made slow passionate love this time and both left on our respective ways for the day. He was going into the office for a few, while I was at the doctor and then we'd spend the rest of the day together.

After a thirty minute wait, I was finally called back. I was poked, prodded and peed in a cup, before the doctor finally arrived. He checked my reflexes and eyes, nose, throat and ears, before declaring I had a touch on pneumonia. I felt relieved and upset, Marc had been exposed and would catch it next.

I left that day with a ton of medicine and a doctor's note for a week off work to get better.

I called Marc and told him to just meet me at my place when he was done and I'd fill him in on my day.

He arrived with flowers and a worried face. After I told him he smiled and assured me he'd be fine. He'd got the pneumonia shot and rarely got sick anyway. He insisted I come back to his place, Gianna was always there and could keep an eye on me, when he couldn't, he insisted saying he'd even work mostly from home that week to take personal care of me and wiggled his eyes. How could I say no to that?

Over the next week I improved with Marc's love and attention. Maybe all the sex helped too.

Before I knew it I was on the mend and Marc asked me to just fully move in with him. I agreed, no thinking necessary, I practically lived there as it was. We celebrated with a candlit dinner in the back yard at sunset, gave the entire staff the next couple days off and made love all over the house, yard, he even asked if we could do it on the hood of his car, it was a fantasy of his. I of course couldn't deny him anything and to say it was erotic was an understatement. He had me humming like the engine as he went down on me and lavished me with his tongue.

This man would be the death of me.

Hmmmm… Death by sex… Sounds good to me!

AN:

I hope you all enjoyed this…

I KNOW it says Edward and Bella, but it's just not time yet…

Enjoy this ride and things will happen…

Read and Review…


	7. Chapter 7

My Marcus (Marc) from Shiver

Bella's Gala Dress


	8. Chapter 8

**Shiver**

Chapter 8

"Bella, this is like the 100th dress you've tried on!" Rose whined.

"None of them are screaming at me. Saying 'buy me'" I pouted.

"Hey, no pouty lips!" Rose smirked and we broke into giggles.

We headed out to lunch, talking over my next alternative for a dress.

"Why don't you just have one made?" she shrugged.

"Rose, I don't know any designers." I rolled my eyes at her.

She tutted her tongue. "Yes, you do." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I don't." I sang back.

"Emmett's cousin? Alice." She said in a 'Duh' voice.

"Alice? Yeah, right. She's one of THE top, most sought after hot, new designers." I laughed.

"Pfffttt… She'd so do it for family." Rose waived her hand.

"Rose, I'm NOT family." I sighed.

"Hey! Are you rethinking this?" she asked seriously.

"What? Oh God No! I love Marc and he makes me so happy." I smiled.

"OK, Ok. Get that sappy look off your face." She laughed at me.

We ate lunch and talked about getting Alice to make my dress. Rose was convinced she would, even if I wasn't marrying Edward.

I tried to argue that she didn't make Tanya's, but she said Alice and Tanya hated each other and Alice supposedly couldn't wait to meet me.

We left each other with Rose promising a call to Alice and set something up.

"Bella, are you O.K.?" I look up to see Edward of all people standing in my door.

"Yeah, fine." I snap, not wanting Tanya to freak out.

"Hey, no need to get pissy." He laughed.

"Yeah, tell your wife that. She's coming in today to talk over more touring for her book." I laughed.

"It sucks that bad?" he asked seriously.

"No, not anymore." I scoffed. And he looked at me in confusion.

"We practically rewrote the book!" I laughed.

"What? How does she feel about that?" he asked.

"She doesn't know. James does and has given a set list of questions that they can ask on. It's the same story, just written better." I shrugged.

"James." He spat.

"What was that for?" I laugh.

"They're fucking, I know it. And for some reason I think they've been at it for years. I'm almost certain that Maggie is his. She acts like Tanya, all bitchy and she has blue eyes and blond hair. Tanya has brown eyes, I have green, and no one in our families has blue eyes. James does though. And they're always together! I'm pretty much over it, and have things in the works for after her tour. I just want her book to be a success, because then she's capable of supporting herself and I'll owe her nothing. Which if I can prove she's cheating, she'll absolutely get nothing and I'll ask for a paternity test as well. I know it sounds cruel, but I'm not raising another man's child, especially when said child hates me." He scoffed.

"Edward…" I started to tell him I didn't want to be in the middle of it, when She-Witch walked in.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped at Edward.

"Oh, I wanted to surprise you and here how everything's going. Bella tells me that you're going on tour for a little while longer." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yes! I'm so excited. And I'll take Maggie, I know how hard you've been working lately." She hugged him and he rolled his eyes, I suppressed a laugh.

"O.K., I'm busy today Tanya, lets het rolling." I smiled.

"Yes, lets." She smiled back.

We went over her schedule for all the new signings and talk shows and I noticed Edward taking notes as well, but shrugged it off.

Our meeting lasted about half an hour and then Tanya excused herself and Edward laughed. "No doubt going to call James and set up their hotel." He scoffed again. "She takes Maggie so I won't think she is up to anything, but I know she takes a nanny with her and they have separate rooms." He sighed. "I took the dates, can you give me the hotel information, when you get it? I'd like to hire a Private Detective." He smiled.

"Edward, sorry I can't. I'm sure she'll give you the information." I smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll ask or find a way to get it." He sighed and stood up, thanking me for listening. I assured him it wasn't a problem and wished him luck.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose snapped as I walked up to the restaurant.

"You don't want to know." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on damn it! I'm hungry." She snapped.

I filled her in on the drama and she laughed. "We've been telling Edward for years, that Maggie wasn't his, but he refused to believe it for so long, because he lost you, do to that." She stopped after she'd said that and apologized.

"No biggie. I'm over it. I mean yeah it hurt in the beginning. But I've found Marc and he's just so great." I smiled.

"Listen, I got Alice! She's super excited to be doing this for you AND she is doing it for free!" Rose squealed.

"What? No!" I snapped.

"Bella, this is an awesome opportunity for her. She'll get free publicity, you're going to be the hottest bride!" Rose exclaimed.

I sighed. "Well, can you at least find out a charity she'd like me to make a donation to, in her name of course, for payment?" I asked and Rose nodded excitedly.

Lunch was fun, Alice would be here in two weeks and she would get started.

Everything was coming together and I couldn't wait!

AN:

Sorry this took so long. Just started a second job and I have SO much to learn, I've been beat at night.

I hope y'all enjoy this.

Next chapter will skip a few months.

Things are coming together!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Shiver**

Chapter 9

Alice has been and gone, taking measurements and looking for styles, materials. Etc…

Marc told her cost wasn't an issue, I refused to let him pay for my dress and Alice of course settled it by telling us it was free and the publicity she'd receive would be enough. Marc agreed with me about a donation to her favorite charity in Alice's name and she was happy with that and said she'd send us the information. Rose and I were working with the wedding planner and my mom to get everything ready. We had the caterer set up, Marc's favorite Chef Ramsey, he too was doing it for the publicity as well as for his close friend. Aro had called in a favor to top photographers and offered them exclusive deals, for following a few simple rules. They would have exclusive rights, if they mentioned ALL the people like designers, chefs, florists, cake maker and so on and it had to be kept a secret until the wedding. Only two magazines would get this exclusive, People and Us magazines.

Tanya was on her book tour and the book was doing great, Edward had stopped by to ask about it and I filled him in on book sales and demand, which seemed to make him happy. He'd told me he knew for sure that Tanya was cheating on him and I politely told him to keep the details to himself. He nodded and thanked me for sharing the information that I could.

Alice called to inform me the dress was coming along nicely and that she'd be there in 2 weeks with the first fitting. I squealed, getting excited and she burst into laughter. "I'd never imagine you squealing, you seem so composed." She laughed. "Yeah, I don't usually, but Marc is just…" I sighed. "I understand Bella. My husband is the same to me. Jasper just makes me feel things." She laughed. "I didn't think I'd feel this way after…" I stopped and shook my head. "I understand." She said softly. "Thanks Alice. You're wonderful. I can't wait to spend time with you. I'll clear a couple days and we can shop and girl talk." I smiled. "Sounds great! See if Rose can join us. We'll get your undergarments for the wedding and honeymoon." She laughed wickedly. I groaned and she promised to call with dates.

The next two weeks flew by faster than I expected. Alice arrived and I cried when I saw the dress, even though it wasn't complestly finished, it was still gorgeous. We had a blast shopping eith Rose and having girl time. Marc was happy that I was having fun and enjoying my girl time, as he'd been busy with business. Jasper arrived that Friday night and we all went to dinner, it was so nice to have dinner with friends and laugh, especially since it was a simple dinner, we were all dressed casually and went dancing after, I felt so alive in that moment and fell even MORE in love with Marc, he got along with everyone so well, you'd never guess he was worth more than a small country.

"Bells, what's up?" he kissed my shoulder while we laid in bed. "Nothing, just thinking about everything and how great things are going." I sighed into his touch. "That's because you're perfect." He kissed down my back. "Pffttt… Not even close babe." I chuckled. "Well, to me you are." He pushed me onto my back, making sweet love to me.

AN:

Next chapter will jump ahead a few months, just a warning!

Read and Review!

ENJOY!


	10. Chapter 10

**Shiver**

Chapter 10

I can't believe I have a week until my wedding. I was excited and nervous at the same time. We'd opted out of a bridal shower and bachelor and bachelorette parties. We wanted a nice big dinner with family and friends and I didn't need any shower gifts, we had it all, if they wanted to give us something, we gave a list of charities to donate to.

Alice had all the dresses done, they were beautiful. And considering the wedding was white and black with hints of silver, it was very elegant. I couldn't wait! Our dinner with family and friends was wonderful and as part of my wedding gift, Marc was sending Rose, my mom, Alice and myself to a spa the night before the wedding and we'd get everything done there the following morning. And after the Edward and Tanya drama, I'd needed it.

Edward had caught Tanya cheating and there was a big blow out over it. Edward got a quick paternity test and then an even quicker divorce. Most of it was kept out of the news, except for the news that Edward was now the most eligible bachelor, since Marc was soon to be off the market.

The day of the wedding was a flurry of activity. Hair, make-up, massages, I was glad I'd opted for a late afternoon wedding.

The limo arrived to take us to the wedding and my mom was already tearing up. I had to reassure her.

We arrived at the hotel and were ushered into the dressing room, to check any last minute checkups and then my dad arrived, that's when I teared up, he looked handsome and he had tears in his eyes. 'Bella, I can't believe this day has come. My little girl is getting married." He hugged me tight. "I know dad, I'm as shocked as you are. I can't believe I found someone so wonderful after my heart was broken so badly and then, to turn around and be friends with said heartbreaker." I shook my head. "Yeah, I know he's regretting getting drunk all those years ago when we'd went away for your Grandma Swan's funeral. Tanya played him quite well for years. I'm glad you were able to help him, even after what he did. You've got a big heart baby girl." He kissed my cheek and led me out as the wedding march started.

Seeing Marc at the end of the aisle, my heart picked up its pace, it was erratic and I was sure everyone could hear it. I was smiling through my tears and as we reached the end, my dad's grip tightened on me. "Be happy." He whispered in my ear and handed me off to Marc. Everything after that was a blur, the reception, saying farewell to everyone, we'd be gone for almost a month on our honeymoon, traveling all around Europe.

As we laid in the bedroom on the private jet, making love for the first time as husband and wife Marc revealed that he'd like to start a family as soon as possible. I agreed. That was the night we'd start our family and live happily ever after. Or so I thought.

AN:

Don't hate! Please!

Had to make it short and to the point… I have pictures at the end… Enjoy!

Bella's wedding ring…Bella's wedding dress…BridesmaidWedding cake…MY MARCUS! Bella and Marc's mansion


	11. Chapter 11

Shiver

Chapter 11

_**Review… This is for the 'guest' review… I have no problem w/ reviews, I love them all honest and truthful, but when you get hateful in them, don't even bother.**_

_**Fine, you're bored w/ it… I already stated I'd be rushing through some of the stuff… Why bore people w/ small details… I gave an explanation of what happened between E&B… **_

_**Does it mean it's the last we've heard on the subject, NO!**_

_**This is an E&B story and their time is coming… **_

_**If you don't like it, then please stop reading. You won't hurt my feelings… But keep your NASTY reviews to yourself… **_

_**I don't want to read them!**_

Story: Shiver

Chapter: 10. Chapter 10

From: The truth (Guest)

The truth:Sorry this story is pretty stupid! No explanation for what happened

between E & B! Who wants to read about Bella and Marcus. People are just

skimming your story to get to any kind of E & B interaction and there is

precious little. You're rushing through at a rate of knots and it's just dull

and uninteresting. I've given it ten chapters and TBH I'm bored shitless with

it.

Either get to the point or give it up because you are losing us.

_**BLISS…**_

This is how I would describe my first year of marriage to Marc. We've been the disgusting couple you see plastered on posters that are happy to be married and so deeply in love that it's cheesy. All our friends made fun of us and Aro told me I was getting soft. I just laugh at him and shooed him away.

Marc worked from home as much as possible, forgoing long business trips of weeks, unless I could go with him, unless something was urgent. The only negative in our relationship was not being able to get pregnant. I'd been on the Depo shot forever, so the doctor said it might take 6 months to a year for it to happen.

"Bells, it'll be alright. We'll keep trying, that's the fun part, right?" Marc kissed up my neck as we laid in bed, discussing our schedules for the next six months. That was one of our crazy routines, once a month we laid in bed on a Saturday and go over our schedules, fitting in each other. It was crazy at times, like coming up I'd be out of town for two weeks on a book tour with Angela. She'd written another hit book and Aro wanted me by her side, that way she got the exposure she needed and I could work with anyone who had questions about her upcoming movie from the first book, that way she could concentrate on her book. Marc wasn't happy, because we'd actually be away from each other all that time. He had a merger coming up and couldn't leave to visit, like he usually does. We were making the best of our time now. By mid-morning, work was forgotten, as well as clothes, we spent the entire afternoon making love.

It was time for me to leave, Marc drove me to the airport, well had his driver, drive us, for a few more minutes of alone time. "Listen, I know you hate when I buy you things, but I saw this and had to get it for you." He handed me a small box. "Marc…" I said in a teasingly threatening voice and he laughed. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful Pandora bracelet with a couple of our memory beads on it. I leaned over and gave him a hug and kiss. "It's beautiful. Thank you!" I said. At that he put up the partition, turned the music up and took me in the back of the limo. When we arrived at the airport I was flush and panting still. "You are so bad!" I slapped his chest playfully. "I want this one to count. " He winked at me and kissed me goodbye.

Two weeks was to long! We Skype every night and text all the time, but it's still hard being away from him. He said that he's been to Aro's a few times for dinner, but that he's mostly stayed at the office or home. He went out to dinner one night with Edward as well and said he was doing well, working long hours at the hospital, because he hated to be alone. I chuckled about that to myself, he always hated being alone.

We talked about what I was doing and how I couldn't wait to get back home. "Two days left baby and you'll be home." Marc sighed. "I know! I'm so ready. I hate this lonely bed." I mock whined. "It will be over soon. So any idea if we're pregnant yet?" he asked. "No. I mean it'll be time for me to start soon, so we'll see." I shrugged, even though he couldn't see me and he chuckled, knowing what I was doing.

"OK, I've got to call I a night. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I sighed. "I love you sweetheart." Marc whispered like always. "Love you too." I kissed the phone before I snuggled down into the bed and went to sleep, praying for tomorrow to fly by.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Love, love the reviews!

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Shiver**

Chapter 12

I'd only been home for two weeks when Marc announced he had to go away for the finalization of the big merger he'd been working on for months. I couldn't get away to go, I was too busy at work and he wasn't sure how long he'd be gone. We made the most of the weekend, before he flew out Sunday night. The week was creeping by slowly, even with the mounds of work I had to do. Aro ordered me home on time Thursday night, saying he'd walk me out. "Bella, go home, get rest and don't come back until Monday." Aro stated. "Aro, really I don't want to be stuck at home. I can't go to Marc, he's in the middle of this crazy merger, apparently there's a snag, and the company is wanting more money or something. I don't want to visit and end up arguing with him, you know how he gets with mergers." I laughed. He nodded, he did indeed know, being his lifelong friend. "I do. Fine, you win. Go home, get some rest. Don't show your face here before 8 or 9 in the morning." He sighed and hugged me before walking away once my car was started.

I went home, drew a bath, grabbed some cheese and crackers and some wine and settled into a relaxing bath. I stayed until the water started to chill and then out for my Skype call with Marc. He looked haggard and stressed. "These assholes are demanding more money and new terms." He sighed after our greeting. "I'm sorry babe. I wish I was there to relax you." I sighed. We talked for about half an hour and he seemed a little better. "I can't wait for this to be over. I want to be with my wife." He grunted. "I know. I want you too." I laughed. "So, I'm taking it no baby news." He sighed. "No, sorry." I whispered. "Bella, it's not your fault. We're trying. Maybe it's because we're so busy and stressed. I'm hoping when I come back I can relax more. There's nothing major on the books for next month that I have to leave home for and you're home for the next few months, maybe we can make it work then." He sounded happy at the thought. "True. We'll practice real hard when you get back." I laughed, knowing I'd relaxed him and worked him up at the same time. "Now THAT sounds like a merger I can handle." He laughed loudly. "I'm sorry babe, I've got to get some sleep. I love you." He sighed. "Love you too." I kissed the phone as we hung up.

Sitting at my desk, reading through a crappy manuscript that was about to put me to sleep, there was a knock on my door, Aro enter slowly with red rimmed eyes, I jumped from my seat. "Aro, what's wrong?" I asked guiding him to a chair, to which he pulled me to the little couch with him. "Bella, I- I don't know what to say." Tears coming down his face. I looked at him strangely, I didn't understand. "Aro, seriously, you're freaking me out here." I laughed nervously, making Aro snap out of it and grab me into a tight hug. "Bella, Marcus is gone." He sighed. "Um, yeah. Remember, he's on a business trip." I stated matter of factly. "No, I mean Marcus' plane crashed this morning. I was notified, because I was his emergency contact, he must not have remembered to change that." Aro cried some more and hugged me tightly. I sat there stunned, unable to process. "Bella, Bella." Aro called, but I was lost, my mind not wanting to register. I heard Aro on the phone, I felt him sit next to me and wrap me in his arms. I don't know how long we sat like that, but the next thing I know, Esme has me wrapped in a warm embrace and Carlisle talking to Aro. "She's in shock. I might have to sedate her. Are her parents on their way?" "Yes, her parents will be here soon. I have a limo service getting them." Aro responded. "Is she OK?" Edward was there. I lost it and started screaming and shoving Esme off me. "Get out!" I screamed. "Bella, calm down." Carlisle spoke softly. "Fuck you Carlisle I will NOT calm down. This is a sick fucking joke." I laughed menacingly. I felt a poke in my arm and dizziness and blackness settled in.

Waking to a dark room and beeping machines, I started crying. "Shhh. It's OK baby." _MOM…_ I felt her wrap her arms around me and I cried. "Shhhh. It'll be OK, your dad is with the head of the FAA trying to figure this out, and it looks like foul play." She whispered, trying to hold back tears. "Why, mom? Why would someone want Marcus dead?" I cried. "We'll get answers soon. Get some rest." She kissed my forehead and helped me lay down.

I cried myself to sleep that night and did so for the next several weeks.

AN:

Sorry for the delay in updates… I've been so tired and suffering from these horrible migraines that I can't concentrate on writing.

Please excuse any mistakes, but I had to get this out while I could!

Thanks for the great reviews!

Love ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**Shiver**

Chapter 13

It's been several months since Marc's death and I'm just now coming around.

I've sold the house, I couldn't stand to be in it without him and do to my 'new found wealth', and I've bought a nice secure penthouse condo in the Escada building. I was told there had been fowl play in Marc's death and they were still unable to find out who was behind it, so a secure building and a place that people couldn't tell if I were home or not was the best and safest bet. It was way more than what I wanted or needed, but I listened when I was told about Marc. I'd also inherited his company, I wasn't 'in charge' of everything so to speak, since I had no idea about that sort of thing, but I was left a letter by Marc, that sent chills down my spine when I read it.

_**My Dearest Bella,**_

_**If you're reading this, than it means something horrible has happened and I need you to do several **_things for me.

_**First, please live and be happy. Don't pine away for me too long. You're a bright light and I don't want you to waste that on me. Be happy, you deserve it.**_

_**Second, there are several envelops in the safe. I need you to deliver those to our lawyer and he'll take care of the rest of that.**_

_**Third, don't worry about running the company, I have people for that. You enjoy the money (I know that will make you laugh, seeing as though you're probably still working for Aro.) You don't have to work if you feel unsafe doing so, just know that. Also know that you do have guards that follow you. They'll make themselves known, shortly after anything happens to me. You can't fire them, sorry. They're paid for until you marry again, no ifs and or buts, you will find someone who will love you more than I and you'll get to have those wonderful children we dreamed about.**_

_**Forth, I know you're going to hear all sorts of things about me after my death, from the great philanpathrist I was, to the mob man I was.**_

_**Bella, please know I never would put you into that kind of danger. Not intentionally.**_

_**I love you more than my life, always remember that.**_

_**I wasn't the 100% squeaky clean man I made you believe I was, I had to keep you out of danger. That was my #1 priority. I do have plenty of legitimate businesses, but not all were. **_

_**The ones that were not legit already have been handed over to the appropriate people. Everything you have is 100% legit, as I said before… No harm shall come to you.**_

_**I love you Bella so much and I'm hoping that you'll forgive me for never telling you this. **_

_**I love you with all my heart.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Marc**_

When I'd read that letter, I'd held it tight to me for 3 days as I laid in bed crying. It was on the 4th day that Edward found me and talked me down. "Bella, I know this sounds horrible, but Marc wouldn't like to see you like this. You said yourself the letter said to love again. I'm not saying start looking right now, but start with a shower and getting dressed, Esme wants to see you and she'll feed us." Edward smiled at me.

After an hour I was ready to go. Edward drove us to his parents' house and Esme squealed with delight. "Bella, I'm so glad to see you. It's been forever." She hugged me tight.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. That was the day I started living. That was seven months ago.

I told Aro I loved my job and I'd still read manuscripts, but I'd do it from home and only the ones that promised to be really good ones. I also let him know I was taking a few weeks to visit my parents and to take time for myself. I stayed with my parents for 2 weeks, that's all I could handle, my mom was smothering me and my dad still held sadness in his eyes for me. After I left there, I decided on a road trip. I just drove and stopped at random places, I did that for 2 weeks, before finally heading home. I enjoyed my time away, I'd been to a couple of spas and had the best massage I'd ever had.

When I arrived home I had a new sense of peace and was ready to start living.

Tomorrow I would start my forever. However it may end up.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!

Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Shiver**

Chapter 14

I called Aro to let him know I was home and safe. He invited me over for dinner the following night and I readily agreed. I spent the rest of the day cleaning and doing laundry, going to bed after a nice warm bath and a glass of wine, it was one of the first nights I didn't cry myself to sleep. I did however talk to Marc before I went to sleep to ask for his guidance throughout life.

When I awoke the following morning I felt at peace and ready to take on the world.

I knew I needed to start slow, so I text Edward and asked if he'd like to have lunch. His text a few minutes later apologizing, he was working a double. I decided to just surprise him with lunch, I'm sure he was starving. I went to the corner deli and got us sandwiches, coleslaw, chips and soda and I even bought a huge piece of chocolate cake. I hurried to the hospital, asking the nurse of she could page Edward to the Dr.'s lounge. She gave me a dirty look, but did as I asked. Seconds later he comes rushing in only to stop and smile. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I decided to surprise you and bring you some real food, not yucky cafeteria food." I shrugged. "This looks great. Thanks!" he kissed my cheek. "You look great by the way. That little vacation you took did you well." He talked through eating his sandwich. "Yeah, it was good, I enjoyed the time alone to get my head together." I shrugged. "Good, I'm glad." He smiled at me. We talked back and forth throughout lunch about things that were going on and I told him of my dinner plans with Aro tonight night. "Esme will want to see you, you know that right?" he asked. "Yes, I was actually going to call and see if she wanted a girl's day Saturday." I smiled and it felt good, real. "Oh, she'll love it!" he laughed. "What about Rose? Have you talked with her?" he asked seriously. "Yeah, she's glad I'm home. I'm going to spend time with her and Emmett next week, they're clearing their schedules for it." I said. "Good, good." He nodded. We finished lunch and talked for a few more minutes, before he declared it was time for him to get back. He gave me a hug and thanked me for lunch, asking if we could get together again. He said he was tired of eating alone. I laughed and agreed.

The next two weeks flew by. I had my dinner with Aro and his wife, my girl's spa day with Esme and my week with Emmett and Rose and throw in a few meals with Edward, no matter what meal it was. Aro was having a big party for his wife's 50th birthday and invited me, I asked if I could bring Edward as my date and Aro agreed. I asked Edward the following day and he said I'd lucked out because he was off this weekend. I went shopping for a dress and scheduled a day of pampering for myself, before the party. I knew it would be hard for me, it was the first time I'd been to any social event since Marc had died and I'd be seeing all the people we use to associate with, so to say I was nervous was an understatement.

I was dressed and ready, waiting for Edward, when I thought about all we'd been through over the years. Besides the cheating thing, he'd always been there. I chalked the cheating up to being young, drunk and stupid, now that I could look back on it and seriously think about it and then all he had to endure just for cheating, Karma was a bitch and she got him good! When we'd talked over the past few weeks, we talked about that and he told me he was stupid to drink like he did and follow Tanya to a room. He didn't love her, he said the sex was good but only because she was so much more experienced than either of us, we'd been each other's firsts, and didn't have anything to compare it to. He said after Tanya turned up pregnant, their sex life took a downhill spiral. She'd give it to him occasionally, but he'd learned after the divorce, it was just to keep his suspicions down.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts and opening the door, my breath caught. Edward looked so handsome in his tux. "Bella, you look gorgeous. That midnight blue is your color. "He kissed my cheek, making me blush for the first time in years. "You look pretty good yourself." I smiled back.

The night ended up being really good, for the most part. I had a few looks from former colleagues of Marc's and former 'friends' and I use the term very lightly. But Edward and I enjoyed ourselves, we'd found a quiet corner and talked most of the night. We rehashed his cheating and he apologized several more times for his young stuoidness, and cheating. I assured him several more times that was in our past and if I was beyond it, then he needed to be as well. We shook on it and that was now behind us.

We could start our friendship over again and not have to rehash the Tanya thing ever again. I told Edward I was ready to be happy and live and I could have sworn I saw a flash of desire in his eyes, it went as quickly as it came.

When I got home that night I felt lite and free. It was wonderful.

This second life I was getting, if you can call it that would be my forever, my happiness.

AN:

Yeah, yeah I know…

OMG! She wrote a second chapter!

WOOT!

Hope you enjoy it…

Read and Review…


	15. Chapter 15

**Shiver**

Chapter 15

It's been a year and a half since Marc's death. I've come so far and done so much. I've opened up a few shelters in Marc's honor and had been to board meetings and such. I'm guessing whatever illegal stuff Marc was into was taken care of when he was killed, because I've heard nothing.

Edward and I are doing great… As friends. We go out to eat, dinner parties, etc. all together. He hasn't dated, saying no one has caught his eye and I keep saying I'm not ready. Even though I know we're both lying. I'm ready to move on, I'm just scared to and I think Edward is too, we're both scared to admit our feelings. I've talked this over with Rose and she told me Emmett and Edward had the same conversation.

"Bella, you need to just let go and feel. If it's real, you'll know. Isn't that what you declared with Marc you just knew" she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just scared. You know. Not of him cheating again, I know that he wouldn't do that. But I'm afraid of losing someone else I love. I don't think I could handle that." I started sobbing.

"Shhh… It's OK Bella. You're not going to lose Edward. Unless you don't make it happen." Rose hugged me tight.

"Hey, everything OK?" Emmett asked as he walked in.

"Bella's just having a moment." Rose said sadly.

"Hey, look. Edward can be an ass, we know that. But he is still in love with you. He just thinks you won't want him, so he's saving himself the heartbreak and just enjoying your friendship you've offered." Emmett shrugged.

"I'm not wanting to turn him down Emmett. I'm afraid he'll die too." I cried again, this time Emmett held me tight.

"Bells, he's not going to die on you. He's too stubborn for that." Emmett laughed and wiped my tears.

I laughed a little at that too.

"I'm so glad you agreed to dinner with me tonight." Edward smiled nervously.

"Why wouldn't I? We've been going to dinner several times a week for the past few months." I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." He laughed nervously.

Dinner was great at this nice restaurant on the water, we shared a dessert and the look in Edward's eyes every time I took a bite was almost feral.

"Let's go for a walk along the water." Edward blurted out, swallowing hard.

"OK." I all but giggled. "What's up with you tonight?" I asked.

He just shrugged and held my hand, we hadn't ever held hands before and my raced.

"Bella, I- I can't thank you enough for renewing our friendship, but I need, no wait. I want more." He sighed looking out onto the water.

I dropped his hand and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm scared you'll die on me too. I understand if you need someone more, someone not scared." I started crying, my heart breaking as I turned away from him.

"Wait! What?" he asked confused and I shook my head. I couldn't say it again,

"Bella, I don't want anyone else. God that sounded bad. I'm really not good at this. You make me so nervous. I want to be with you Bella." Edward stressed while running his hands through his hair.

"You do?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, really!" Edward smiled and kissed me. Picking me up and swinging me around. "Please say yes Bella. Please say you'll be mine." He hugged me close.

"Yes, but I'm scared. I'm trying not to be, but I can't help it." I cried.

"It's OK, we'll work this out together. I know it won't be easy and it won't happen overnight, but I need you AND I want you. I love you so much Bella. I've never stopped and I was so incredibly jealous of Marc. He had you and damn it, he loved you so much, when I found out what happened, I not only cried for my friend, I cried for you. I know you loved him just as much and you two were perfect for each other. I have been so afraid to admit my feelings for you, afraid I'd be rejected because you still yearned for him." Edward cried.

"Oh, Edward. I never stopped loving you. Well, the time you called me a whore. Maybe then. But, I've always loved you. And I truly did love Marc, but I think you're my soul mate." Bella smiled at me.

"That was a low point in my life. I don't even know WHY I said that, I never believed it. I think I was SO caught off guard by seeing you look so beautiful and then on my friends arm, only to confirm what my gut knew… You were with him." Edward shook his head.

"It's in the past. Let's move forward and be happy. We've both been alone and sad for far too long." I kissed him deeply, letting relief wash through me.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this one…

It's a little short, but we'll take a little time jump on their relationship…

Thanks for reading and reviewing…


	16. Chapter 16

**Shiver**

Chapter 16

To say people were shocked and pissed when Edward and I went public a few weeks later at a fundraiser I was hosting for one of the women's shelters I'd opened was an understatement. Tanya and James were there, she had the nerve of sleeping with Edward while they were still together. Edward immediately shut her up and made them leave, telling her if she tried to spread and of those lies we'd sue for slander. Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic that we'd gotten back together. My parents were happy for me being happy, but worried about me because of last time. Edward told my dad he could shoot him if he ever hurt me again. The smile that crossed my dad's face was creepy at best and I had to smack his arm for him to stop. Aro was happy for me as well, which meant a lot, because he was like family to Marc. A few others on the board and long-time business partners of his were not happy, but they hadn't been since I took over, I really didn't care what they thought.

I know our families must have thought we were crazy when we invited them over to the condo and announced we were moving in together and I was surprised when Edward proposed to me that night as well. My dad was all smiles, apparently Edward had talked to him and asked his permission. Edward's parents were over the moon as well, Esme squealing about real grandchildren now, getting my mom involved at that point as well as Rose.

"Bella I'm so happy for you. Wait until we tell Alice! She'll be ALL over you to make your dress again." Rose smiled.

"Rose, I really don't want all the hoopla this time. Maybe a small garden wedding. I don't know. He just asked." I shook my head. Rose and Alice were always 10 steps ahead.

"OK. OK. We'll give you time." Rose laughed and hugged me tight.

"Alright, if you all are done hogging my fiancé, I'd like to give her some attention." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't forget who carries a gun." My dad yells out, causing us all to laugh.

My parents headed out with Carlisle and Esme, they were staying there for the weekend and everyone else headed out shortly after.

"Bella, I'm so happy you agreed. I don't know what I would have done, if you'd have rejected me." Edward leaned down and kissed me. It quickly became heated and we ended up having crazy, wild sex on the kitchen floor, after which he carried me into the shower and worshipped me, then carried me to bed and held me the tightest he'd ever held me before.

"You're 100% sure about this, right?" he asked as we snuggled.

"Edward, I'm more than positive, so much so that I want to do this as soon as we can. I want something small, at your parent's house, maybe or if we find a house with a beautiful garden, there. I don't want to waste a moment. I know it'll sound rushed to others, but I know life is too short and I also want to start a family as soon as possible." I whispered the last part.

Edward pulled me up so fast I almost go whiplash. "What did you say?" he asked puzzled.

"I know, this is too fast, sorry. We can have a long engagement and all." I sighed.

"No, no. I heard that part and I'm bored with all that. The last part. You whispered it why?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be ready, especially after what Tanya did to you." I shrugged.

"Bella, I loved being a father and nothing would make me happier to have a child of OUR own. Just please do not spoil her like Tanya did." He smiled.

"Never!" I laughed. "You know how I am. Look at me now. I'm worth, how much? I don't even know and I drive a car that's 4 years old and I want to buy a house, not have some extravagant mansion built." I smiled.

"I know, I know. I just had to tease you." He kissed me, which followed into a night of passion, filled with early morning kisses.

Little did we know, we'd started our family that very night.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this…

I know it's not as long, but it's been a rough few weeks…

Getting back on track… I hope… :0)

Reviews = Love!


	17. Chapter 17

**Shiver**

Chapter 17

A month later found Edward and me standing in his parent's garden with only family and friends, getting married. We'd bought a house 2 weeks after deciding to get married. We'd donated all our old furniture and started over new. Esme came in and decorated everything. We'd bought a nice home, nothing like what Marc and I had, granted it was gorgeous, but it wasn't me, it was way too big. This was much simpler. It was a 2 story, 4 bedroom/2.5 bath, nice large rooms, chef's kitchen, large fenced in yard, 3 car garage and it was set back from the road a little. In addition to the bedrooms, it had to extra rooms, one we dedicated to a library/music room and the other we kept empty, hoping to make it a playroom one day.

Our wedding was simple, Edward had on jeans and a white button down and I had on a white eyelet dress designed by Alice. We were surrounded by the people we loved and trusted and that's all that mattered. We had a cookout for our reception and fun was had by all. After the reception Edward and I left for our short honeymoon to NYC. We were going to take in a few shows, try out some high end restaurants and shop, we only had 3 days, since Edward had surgery on Tuesday he couldn't miss. We had fun, we made love and it felt so different now, it felt permanent, fulfilling.

We'd been home a few days when I got really sick, I called Edward at work, he was on a 72 hour shift. "Dr. Cullen speaking." He answered.

"Babe, I'm not feeling so well." I croaked out.

"What? What's wrong?" he panicked.

"I don't know. My stomach hurts, I've been vomiting since last night and I just want to sleep." I cried. "OK, I'll call the driver to bring you in. I'll be waiting for you. I love you." He sighed into the phone before hanging up.

I went upstairs to put some clothes on and just finished when the driver knocked on the door. I grabbed my bucket and he helped me into the car, racing off to the hospital as I laid in the back seat. I felt someone pick me up, then I recognized the scent, Edward, he was carrying me inside. As he was walking with me I started to dry heave and told him to put me down, he didn't listen and I threw up all over my husband, he didn't flinch, just kept on walking into a private room, the nurse followed and he told her to start IV's and to run all these tests. He kissed my forehead and said he'd be back in a few, he was going to get cleaned up.

"Bella, Bella. Wake up love." Edward whispered.

I awoke to him smiling and holding me hand.

"Babe, I've got the results back." He smiled.

"OK…." I hedged him on.

"We're going to have a baby! You're pregnant!" he smiled and hugged me tight.

"Really? We are?" I smiled.

"Yes, we're going to do an ultrasound, to see how far along you are." Edward called the nurse to order it.

"Bella, this is Dr. Howard. She's going to be doing the test, OK?" Edward asked.

"Yes, that's fine. You'll be with me right?" I asked.

"Yes. I have got to see my peanut." He smiled at me as Dr. Howard set up everything.

"OK, I'm going to out this goop on your belly and see what we can see. Then I'll do an internal one and get a more accurate date." She smiled at me.

Edward held my hand while she found the heartbeat and then a second heartbeat.

"Edward, I think Bella is carrying twins." She smiled.

"Twins?" Edward asked in shock and she nodded.

She started the next test and we were able to see our little peanuts. Of course it was too early to know what we were having, but she printed out pictures for us to give to the family.

She told us at the end that I was about two and a half months and because I was so small, I'd start showing with-in the next couple of weeks.

Edward made sure I was well hydrated and asked if I'd be OK to go home. I told him yes, especially since they gave me the anti-vomiting medicine.

"OK. If you feel bad again, call me. Carmen will be there in a few hours, whatever you need ask her. Don't do anything but lay on the couch or in the bed, I'll call and check on you and I'll be home tomorrow night. We'll get together with the family for dinner on Sunday and tell them. OK?" he kissed me softly as he helped me in the car.

"OK, I'll see you. Love you." I hugged him tightly.

"Love you too babe." He kissed my forehead before the car drove off.

We announced to our families on Sunday that we were having a baby, twins in fact and everyone was overjoyed.

"Bella, any names yet?" Alice asked, always the first one to get planning.

"Alice, we just found out. We don't even know what we're having. As soon as we do, we'll let you know, promise." Edward laughed.

The women all pulled me away to discuss all things baby, after about a half an hour I started to get tired and told Edward we needed to go. We apologized to everyone, and explained if I got to overtired, I became sick. They all understood and we made plans to go shopping soon.

"You sure you're OK?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just getting sleepy. I get so worn out. And I didn't even do anything there, I just mostly sat and listened." I shrugged.

"We'll let Dr. Howard know at your next appointment, keep track of it, OK? I don't want anything happening to you. I couldn't live without you Bella." Edward squeezed my hand and his words touched me so deep, I began to cry.

"Babe, no. don't cry. I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so emotional, I can't help it." I sniffled.

"I think this is going to be a long pregnancy." Edward chuckled, effectively making me laugh.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this!

I know so many of you will.

Read and Review…


	18. Chapter 18

**Shiver**

Chapter 18

I was now 5 months along and felt like a whale. We were going to find out what we were having, hopefully. I'd been waddling around for the past two weeks, trying to figure out what I wanted to do for the babies' room. Edward and I had decided on one room, they'd share it together and it was across the hall, well two of the bedrooms were and they connected with a Jack and Jill bathroom, the other bedroom was downstairs and we used it for our guests.

"Babe you ready?" Edward walked into the kitchen as I stuffed my face once again.

"Yeah, just having a snack." I smiled as I shoved a handful of marshmallows in my mouth.

"Bells, what did I tell you about that?" Edward snapped and took the bag form me, throwing it away.

"I'm sorry, I crave them! What do you want me to do?" I snapped.

"Eat this!" he pointed to the large bowl full of fresh fruit.

"Yuck! It makes my stomach turn." I pouted.

"Bella, those are going to make you sick! We've finally got you feeling better and eating, you just need to keep eating the right things." Edward sighed. "We'll talk to the Dr. today." He grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

"Bella, Edward." Dr. Howard greeted us. "Are we ready for the news!" she smiled.

"Yes, very. I've got a question while we're doing this, if it's OK." I smiled.

"Of course, of course." She nodded.

"How bad are marshmallows for me? Especially since I crave them." I smiled and Edward groaned.

"In moderation, they're fine. Don't eat an entire bag, maybe mix them with some fresh fruit." She suggested.

"That sounds great, but fresh fruit makes me puke." I said bluntly.

"What about canned fruit?" Dr. Howard asked.

"I haven't tried that. I will though." I thanked her and we carried on.

"OK, here's your peanuts and there's the heartbeats, it sounds like a girl and a boy, hear the differences in the rhythm? One is 136 bpm and the other 155 bpm, the slower is generally a boy and the faster a girl. It's not precise, but it does happen more often than not." She reassured us.

"That would be great to have one of each from the beginning." Edward squeezed my hand.

"Yes, I'd love that." I smiled at Edward.

"Well, that's what we're going to have to go on, that myth, they're both on their sides and all I see is butts. But, oh… look! They're holding hands." She squealed.

I started crying, the picture was wonderful. Edward was beaming with pride.

We had our usually Sunday dinner with family and told them the news and of course passed out pictures.

After dinner the ladies swept me away as usual to discuss the nursery plans.

We decided on yellow, orange and tan, with giraffe accents. That would work for whatever we end up having. The ladies said they'd start the next day. I left it in their capable plans and told them I wanted light wood furniture, 2 of everything, of course.

Edward and I left a few hours later, I was actually having a good night, so it was nice to visit with everyone.

When we got home, Edward fixed us both a cup of hot tea and rubbed my feet, after he started a shower and gave me quite the massage, from head to toe and everywhere in between.

After that night, I became insatiable, I couldn't get enough of Edward and a few times he had long shifts at the hospital I would bring him dinner, only to end up having sex on his desk or couch or even giving him a blow job if he only had a few minutes.

"Damn woman! You're going to kill me." He shook his head on our latest sexcapade.

I'd arrived at his office in a trench coat, heels and a black teddy, thankfully it's wet and cold outside. The nurse paged Edward to his office and I was waiting for him on his couch, just teddy and heels. He quickly locked the door and started stripping, reaching me in 3 long strides and attacking me. We'd been having sex every second we could find, well, that Edward could find, since I mainly worked from home nowadays.

"If this keeps up, you'll be pregnant again before you give birth." Edward laughed.

"I can't help it. You feel incredible. I want you deeper and harder every time." I rubbed his rock hard cock through his khaki's, under the table as we ate at a fancy restaurant.

"Ung, Bella. You're driving me insane." He moaned as I rubbed him harder.

"Control it big boy and you'll get a surprise tonight." I whispered in his ear as I squeezed his cock and bit his earlobe.

"Fuck!" he hissed lowly.

When dinner was finished, Edward stood and straightened his jacket to cover his massive hard on as we hurried to the car. As Edward drove he had to keep fixing himself, so I decided to help. I unzipped his pants and went down on him as he drove.

"FUCK! Bella, Ung… Fuck, that feels good baby." He moaned as he drove and ran his fingers through my hair, pulling slightly.

I swallowed him all the way and cleaned him up after he came.

"Baby, that was so fucking good." He held my hand until it was time to get out of the car.

As we walked into the house, the lights flicked on and everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!"

I about peed my pants as Edward laughed beside me.

"You knew about this." I hissed as Edward nodded yes and I slapped his arm.

"Rose, Alice and Esme HAD to do this for you now, the rooms done, so you can look now." He smiled.

I greeted my guests, and ended up having a great time and the nursery was to die for.

"Thank you all so much. There's more here than I could even imagine. You all have been wonderful." I cried as I thanked them all personally and they said their goodbyes.

AN:

There you have it…

The baby shower and a little lemon, they're not my specialty, so please forgive me if it leaves you hanging…

And as for the baby stuff, I'm not a doctor, I just Googled the info and that was what came up.

Love you all!

Reviews=Love


	19. Chapter 19

**Shiver**

Chapter 19

"Push, Bella!" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I am fucking pushing, you come push a watermelon through a pin hole damn it!" I screamed.

"Bella, stay calm, remember? It'll ease the stress." He whispered as he rubbed my back.

"All that shit must have come from a dumb ass man! No woman would say this shit don't hurt!" I growled out.

"OK. One more big push and the first baby should be here Mrs. Cullen." My doctor stated calmly, so I pushed one more time and out came the first crying baby.

"Bella, I need you to push again, the second one doesn't want to wait." Dr. Howard laughed.

"Ugh! Are they going to be competitive all their lives? Must be boys, like Edward!" I snapped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen may I present to you Baby Girl Cullen and Baby Boy Cullen." Dr. Howard smiled and handed the babies to us.

"Even though they are 4 weeks early, they're fairly healthy. They'll need to stay in NICU for a few days, they're jaundice and she might need a little extra weight. She is 4 lbs. /10 inches long, your boy is 5lbs.5ozs./16 inches long. She's going to be petite like her mom." Dr. Howard smiled.

"Look Edward, they're beautiful. Fiona Elizabeth and Fionn (pronounced Fin) Anthony." I smiled up at my husband.

We held our babies and marveled over them, counting fingers and toes and cooing to them.

"OK, we need to take them now. We'll bring them to your room a little later, after you've rested and had dinner. Let your family know, that way they can be there too." Dr. Howard smiled as we kissed our babies goodbye.

I had just woke up from a nap, when they brought our dinner in.

Esme surprised us and brought us homemade lasagna, with bread, salad and a huge piece of cheesecake. My parents brought in the sparkling cider. It was perfect. Edward was showing them the pictures and telling them names, which everyone loved and the women were relieved we'd went with such gender neutral fittings in the nursery.

They brought the babies in and everyone cooed over them and tons of pictures were taken.

They left us with our babies to get some family time before they were whisked away again.

Edward had talk to the Dr. while I was sleeping and besides Fiona's low weight, she was doing well. They were both jaundice and needed to 'bake' a little longer the doctor said. So Edward reassured me that they were good.

Watching them in the double bassinet was so funny. At only a few hours old, they were wriggling towards each other and then Fiona would start crying because Fionn got to close. Edward was filing this and we'd separate them, they'd wriggle close and BAM! Fiona would start crying because Fionn grazed her.

"Is this the precipice for the future of our car rides? 'Mom, Fionn touched me, Dad, Fiona is tattling.'" Edward mocked and I laughed.

"Ugh! I hope not! And besides, I think Fiona is going to have the upper hand." I stated.

"And why is that?" Edward asked smiling.

"Well, she's already got you wrapped around her finger and she'll pull the 'I'm older than you by 2 minutes' every chance she gets." I laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. I think she will." He smiled and picked her up, nuzzling into her neck.

Fiona was in for 10 days total, she'd gain weight, just to lose it again, they said it was due to the severity of her jaundice, and Fionn was out after a week, although we all stayed at the hospital, because I wasn't leaving my babies.

We were finally home and settled into a routine.

Edward was going back to work and between Esme and my mom, the babies and I were well taken care of. Not to mention Alice and Rose.

The twins still did their little wriggle and whine dance every day and night, yes we had two cribs, but for now used one, they didn't like being apart for very long. I was hoping this would last throughout life.

Man… I couldn't have been more wrong.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed the twin's arrival…

Next chapter will be another jump… As will all future chapters…

Thanks for reading…

Reviews=Love


	20. Chapter 20

**Shiver**

Chapter 20

"Mrs. Cullen, you're pregnant." My doctor's words echoed in my ear.

The twins had just turned 9 months, and here she just told me I was pregnant again.

"How far along?" I asked wringing my hands together.

"You're four months along Bella. I know I don't have to tell you that it could be risky, getting pregnant so early." She sighed.

"Yes, I remember what you told me. We've been careful, I haven't used any birth control, because I'm nursing and don't want anything extra in my system, Edward wears a condom, reluctantly, but he does and I just thought I wasn't getting my period because of the nursing, they told me it could be delayed.

"Yes, that's true. I'm placing you on the high risk list until we get all the tests done. Which I want done immediately. I'll get them all scheduled and then call you with times and dates." Dr. Howard smiled.

"OK. Thank you." I shook her hand and walked towards the hospital wing to fill Edward in on the turn of events.

"Mrs. Cullen, how may I help you?" the bitchy blond nurse asked.

"I'd like to see my husband, can you page him to his office where I'll be waiting." I smiled sweetly and walked off.

I'd just sat down in his comfortable chair when he walked in.

"Hey babe. What brings you here? An afternoon quickie?" he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, that sounds delightful, but no. I came to tell you I just came from the doctor." I smiled sweetly and tugged him down to my level with his tie.

"You're not contagious are you?" he asked backing away.

"No, not really." I smiled.

He looked at me quizzically.

"Babe, you're scaring me." He laughed nervously.

"Edward. We're having a baby." I smiled weakly.

Edward fell to his knees in front of me and hugged me tightly.

"Wow! I can't believe it. How far?" he smiled, placing his hand on my belly.

"Four months. And I'm high risk as of now, until all the tests are done." I sighed.

"That's OK. Everything will work out fine. The twins pulled through and are progressing well, this one will be fine to." He kissed my belly.

I hugged him tightly to calm my own nerves.

"You're shaking. You OK to drive?" he asked.

"Yes, just excited, nervous, worried, all the things that come from being pregnant." I smiled and kissed him.

"OK. I'll call my mom and see if she can keep the twins longer and we'll go pick them up together and tell my parents. Sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to head home and nap, until you get home. I'm exhausted." I sighed.

"OK, I'll try to be home in a couple of hours." He walked me to the car and kissed me goodbye.

"Mom? Dad?" Edward yelled as we walked through the door.

"Up here!" my dad called.

"Um, you're supposed to give THEM a bath, not the other way around." Edward laughed at his parents.

"Yes, well Fiona likes to splash and then Fionn starts and it's like a contest." My mom smiled, getting up to hug Bella. "Bella, are you feeling OK? You look tired." She smiled, knowingly.

"Uh, yeah. Just tired." Bella shrugged and my mom patted her shoulder.

"Come, let the men finish, we'll get some tea." My mom winked at me as she passed by.

Five minutes later we hear a scream and my dad starts to take off.

"It's OK dad. Bell just told mom she's pregnant." I smiled waiting for it to hit him.

"Oh, is that all… What? How?" dad asked and I quirked an eyebrow. "Do I need to explain…?" I smiled as he cut me off.

"No son. I know HOW, but it's early for her to be pregnant again, and being four months along." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I know. She's getting tests and she'll be high risk until we find out more." I sighed.

"Well, we know Dr. Howard will take good care of Bella." My dad smiled and patted me on the back.

After a couple hours we went home and my mom told Bella she'd be over in the morning to help with the twins.

Bella thanked them again and they both hugged her tightly and congratulated us again.

After arriving home Bella called everyone else to let them in on the news.

After two hours she was finished and I carried her upstairs, seeing how tired she was.

We held each other and talked about names and such and I did like I always di with the twins, I held her close, talked to the baby and kissed her belly goodnight. Of course Bella was sound asleep by the time I finished. I covered her up and snuggled next to her, dreaming of what this little one would be.

AN:

SURPRISE!

Thanks for reading…

Leave me a review w/ what you think Bella should have and some good names… Not everyday names, something different, but not off the wall…

Thanks!

Reviews=Love


	21. Chapter 21

**Shiver**

Chapter 21

"Bella, all your tests come back looking good, with the exception of your sugar, it's a little higher than I'd like to see it. I'd like to do another one in two days, just to see. If it's still high, I'll do further tests, you don't need the added stress of gestational diabetes too. I know you're nursing the twins, so pump enough to get them through a few feedings, let Edward wake and feed them the night before your test, I need you fully rested." Dr. Howard smiled and made some notes before sending me on my way.

I got home that afternoon, grateful for Edward's mom. She was watching the twins again and I needed a nap. I laid on the couch and the next thing I know Edward is shaking me awake. "Bella, wake up babe. We've got to get the twins. It's late." Edward sounded worried.

"Late? I just stretched out on the couch." I sat up rubbing mu eyes.

"No, it's almost 7pm. Mom called a little freaked when she hadn't heard from you." He sighed.

"Oh my goodness! I've been asleep since 2pm! Dr. Howard said everything was fine! This is NOT fine." I cried.

"Bells, calm down. You're just overly tired. Let's go get dinner and then pick up the twins, I'll let my mom know." He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Everything is set, let's go." He smiled at me and helped me to the car.

We ate dinner at a nice steakhouse, that way I got some much needed protein and stuffed myself, without either of us having to get a baby.

"Bells, I've thinking. Let's get a nanny. You need extra help with the twins and housekeeping and now with the baby on the way. I think we need the help, your health isn't something I want to play with." He took my hand and held it tightly.

"Um, yeah. That sounds good. I guess." I said, uncertain.

"Bells, it'll be for the best. You had cooks and maids before." He stressed.

"Yeah, but I didn't have any babies then and they were already in place before I came into the picture. I'll feel like a failure for having help with the twins." I started to cry.

"Bella. Don't cry!" Edward pinched his nose. "I'm just trying to make things easier." He sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. Hormones, stress, everything." I sighed.

"Let's put out feelers and see if we get any bites, interview, background checks, etc…" Edward coaxed.

"OK. Alright." I smiled and finished my dinner.

"Bella, we've interviewed 10 people and you haven't liked any of them. 'Too young', 'too old', 'too pretty', what next? I'm not attracted to anyone but you! I love you… You're carrying my child, you've carried my children!" Edward was pacing, we'd interviewed several people this weekend and were desperate to get someone, but I was having trust issues.

"Bella. Dr. Howard still has you as high-risk! You've got to rest and if your sugar doesn't get under control, you could have serious problems. I'm not prepared for that!" Edward shouted.

"I know. I just haven't had anyone who appeals to me." I shrugged.

"OK, I'm going to call my dad in the morning. He's got a few retired nurses he knows and they'd be more than qualified PLUS we'll hire a housekeeper. I know that was your problem with the last one." Edward smiled.

"Yeah, she would be able to keep house, but I don't know about handling the kids. Maybe with two though and me, we could do it." I smiled and relaxed a little.

"Exactly. It's not like we can't afford it Bella and if we pay good money, we'll get quality people." He added.

Two days later we were interviewing Maria and Carmen, and it was great because they were actually cousins and both were retired nurses and had raised their children, 7 between both of them.

"I feel so stupid. I can't raise two of my own and yet, you two have raised more than that and worked." I said anxiously.

"Bella, it's OK. Not everyone has the perfect pregnancy and can go and do it all. You're borderline gestational diabetic and we want to help you get it down and keep it down. No early pregnancy this time. Let's let the little one bake all the way." Carmen smiled.

"Thank you Carmen, that's so sweet. You two are going to be lifesavers." I hugged them both.

The twins adapted easily, I nursed as much as possible, but pumped when I could too, that way there was always extra if I was sleeping or had errands to run. I was still tired all the time, and Dr. Howard at the last appointment told me the baby was measuring larger and was probably going to be a big one, so I was now on light duty/couch and bed rest. It made Edward uneasy, but he knew I was in good hands and I always had someone with me, regardless.

"Bella, Edward. Hopefully we'll see your big one today." Dr. Howard smiled.

"I hope so, then I can scold the child for making Bella so sleepy." Edward laughed.

Dr. Howard smiled and said she'd probably up my vitamins, since I was still sleepy.

Everything was set and she got started, finding the heartbeat first, then we saw feet, hands, head, spine and finally what we were waiting to hear. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Howard asked with smile.

"YES!" we both laughed in unison.

"Congratulations mom and dad, it's a boy!" Dr. Howard smiled.

Edward squeezed my hand "Now, we've got to get name serious." I smiled.

"Now to tell the family. They'll be in decorating heaven!" I laughed.

"Oh, yes!" Edward agreed.

"OK, Bella, I'm upping your prenatal, I want you to take them twice a day, let's see how that helps." Dr. Howard smiled. "Oh and your boy is going to be a porker." She laughed as she left the room.

"Let's get you home, I've got the late shift tonight, Carmen's staying the night." Edward confessed.

We got home and checked on the twins who were napping and let Carmen know we were going to nap as well.

We didn't get much sleep.

Edward made slow passionate love to me all afternoon.

He slipped out of bed with a kiss and told me to rest, he'd play with the babies while I rested and Carmen made dinner.

I nodded off before he was dressed.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter…

Next one we meet the baby! :0)

Reviews=Love


	22. Chapter 22

**Shiver**

Chapter 22

I awoke with a scream and Carmen came running in.

"Mrs. Cullen, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's time." I screamed, waking the babies.

"Mr. Cullen has went on a jog this morning, shall I call him?" she asked.

"I'll call him, you call the ambulance, and stay with the babies. Call Maria if needed." I panted out, dialing Edward's number.

"Bella?" he asked.

"It's time. Where are you?" I asked in a panic.

"I'm two blocks away, I'll be right there. Did you call the ambulance?" He asked.

"Yes!" I screamed through a contraction.

"I'm almost there baby." He grunted and then hung up.

I waddled to the bathroom and splashed water on my face, trying to calm myself, my water hadn't broken yet so I knew I still had a little time. Edward came running in.

"Babe." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm a little worried, he's 3 weeks early." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Let me rinse off real quick, do you need a massage?" he kissed my neck.

"Edward! I'm getting ready to give birth and you want to fuck me?" I slapped his chest.

"Well, yeah! I'm not going to be getting any for about 6 weeks, so I need you." He kissed me softly.

"Rinse off." I shoved him towards the shower as he laughed.

I threw on my comfy sweats and Edward was out and dressed as the doorbell rang.

Edward helped me downstairs where the paramedics were waiting. The checked my vitals and then loaded me on the gurney. I kissed my babies goodbye and we headed to the hospital, Edward calling everyone along the way.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet Fergus Edward Cullen." Edward held his doppelganger up for everyone to see. He was perfect and looked just like Edward. "He was 9 lbs. 7 oz. and 20 inches long." Edward smiled proudly.

"I guess its good he came early. He'd be 10 or more pounds if not." Emmett laughed.

"I couldn't imagine you carrying that big of a baby." Esme smiled.

"I know, that's why I've been so drained and felt so fat!" I smiled.

Everyone stayed and visited for a little while and then let to give us some time alone.

Fergus was allowed to come home after two days, no signs of jaundice or problems.

The twins weren't sure of what to make of him.

They'd walk up and touch him or poke at him, which I'd have to tell them to be gentle.

Fiona kept wanting to baby him, like her baby doll.

Carmen and Maria were a blessing in disguise. They were there whenever Edward worked, helped me with every aspect of the house, allowing me to even get some work done.

Edward of course was against this, but I had to remind him I'd go crazy if I did nothing.

I'd also had Edward hire me a personal trainer that also kept me busy and helped me fight the baby blues, Carlisle said I was prone to get them having the children so close together.

Working out helped it and my frustration, sexual and at Edward, he was working doubles a lot, they were down a doctor and he was lucky if he got home before 10pm and then was up at 6am, out of the house by 7am. I hardly ever saw him, because although I had Maria and Carmen, I did take care of my children as well.

I had a great workout today and even went for a mani/pedi, catching a small nap when I returned.

Maria and Carmen made dinner and helped me feed and bathe the kids before putting them down.

I was waiting for Edward one way or another.

After they left, I sat at the table for about an hour. When he didn't come home, I made my plate and ate.

I showered and changed in my pj's and watched television. An hour later is coming in through the kitchen.

"Hey babe. Why are you still awake?" he asked.

"Because I miss you and want to spend a little time with you. I've been waiting for you for weeks now, just to come home and cuddle with me, even if we couldn't have sex." I said undoing his tie.

"Bella, I'm really tired. 72 hours straight doesn't make for a very horny man." He sighed.

"Really? Really? I can't believe you're turning me down!" I snapped.

"Love, I've got the next two days off, let me shower and then we'll snuggle." He smiled.

"Fine." I huffed and headed into the kitchen to clean up.

I heard Edward walk up the stairs.

By the time I finished cleaning up, he was out of the shower and asleep in the bed.

I sighed, walked into the guest room and cried myself to sleep.

AN:

I know, very short…

They're going to have a little rough patch…

NO CHEATING… Promise!

Reviews=Love


	23. Chapter 23

**Shiver**

Chapter 23

It's been over a month since Edward's touched me, except for a goodbye kiss and it's always quick.

We're getting ready for bed tonight and he's quiet and tired as usual. He puts in long days just to not be home. I've had the children all day, I gave Maria and Carmen the day off, because frankly they're awesome and I couldn't do this every day without the, but today, I needed too.

As I was getting ready to lay down Fergus woke up screaming I sighed and got back up, "Good Night." Edward whispered.

"Good night, love you." I whispered back.

He rolled over and went to sleep without any acknowledgement.

Fergus screamed even more as I tried to nurse him and I knew it was because I was upset and crying.

After I got myself under control, I calmed the baby down and finished feeding and changing him, checking to make sure the twins were OK, I headed to bed and Edward was sound asleep. I decided I couldn't sleep in our bed and be ignored so to the guestroom I went, yet again to cry myself to sleep.

Carmen and Maria were there bright and early the next morning, feeding, bathing and then taking the babies to the park.

I was drinking coffee and Edward came down dressed for work.

"Why weren't you in bed last night?" he asked as he poured coffee.

"Well let's see, maybe because I was up with Fergus 4 times or Fiona twice!" I snapped.

"That still doesn't explain why you were in the guest bed." He replied.

"Oh, that! I didn't want to disturb your precious sleep!" I gritted my teeth.

"Why are you being a bitch?" he hissed.

"Do you want to do this now Edward? Really? Aren't you on your way to work?" I yelled.

"I think it can wait considering!" he sneered.

"Alright, here it goes! You never fucking touch me anymore, barely a fucking KISS! And sex? PLEASE, you're fucking grossed out by my fat ass or something? You fantasizing about those young, skinny nurses? And lastly, you have barely spent any time with the children, especially Fergus! He's not going to know his dad!" I screamed at him.

"Really? This is about sex?" he snapped.

"NO! Not JUST, you do nothing with your children Edward. You never tell me you love me or send me sweet little gestures… You don't even fucking come home for dinner! So I can only think about what or who you are doing!" I cajoled.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You think I'm sleeping with someone?" he challenged.

"Well, if the shoe fits." I crossed my arms and smiled smugly.

"You know what? I don't have time for this! I think you need to get your shit straight Bella. I can't believe you!" Edward shook his head while walking away.

"You've done it before." I stood there calmly, arms crossed waiting for something.

He turned and gave me a hurt look. "I can't believe… After everything…" he shook his head. "I'm going to stay with my parents for a while. That way you can't accuse me of fucking someone else, I'll either be at work or there. When you're ready to talk calmly let me know." He sighed.

"I was ready weeks ago, but you began ignoring me. I'm through Edward. Go do what you want. I'll bring the children to your parents and you can visit, you mom can bring them back. I'm finished." I confessed and slid off my rings, hearing him gasp and walk out, slamming the door, crushing my heart.

AN:

THERE IS NO CHEATING…

But Bella's been hurt before and everything is crashing down…

Edward won't open up, so she retaliates by being a bitch… Not the right way to handle it, but she thinks she's in the right…

Esme will come to the rescue… Don't worry!

Reviews=Love!


	24. Chapter 24

**Shiver**

Chapter 24

I've been functioning the past week, for my babies.

Esme is coming over today so I have Maria and Carmen here with the babies.

I need to open up and talk to someone, I feel like I have a huge weight that's threatening to crush me.

I haven't talked to Edward since he walked out. He sent a simple text of _**I'm sorry, I still love you, **_after he left, but nothing since then.

Maria and Carmen are taking the babies out for the day so I can feel free to express myself with Esme.

"Bella!" I hear Esme calling to me from the front door.

"In the kitchen." I respond. She walks in and smiles, giving me a hug and I offer her some hot tea and we retreat to the living room.

"How is he?" Is the first thing I ask?

"He's miserable dear, just like you. He misses you and those babies." She smiles sadly.

"What's happening Esme? I just don't understand." I start crying.

"Bella, I think that Edward and you need some type of counselling. Carlisle and I have been talking about what happened and how it all crashed down, he's thinking you both have a case of depression, brought on by the birth of Fergus, maybe even the twins. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but it fits and explains why Edward hasn't been affectionate and working himself to death at the hospital. He's taken some time off to work through this and he's actually got an appointment next week. I have a wonderful friend who could help you too. She specializes in this, she went through it with 5 of her 6 children." Esme smiles softly and pats my hand.

"Depression? Really? I-I just don't understand. I've never been depressed before." I question.

"Bella, you've had babies back to back, twins and then the baby, your body didn't have time to rebuild itself. Your hormones are all out of whack and somehow Edward's are too and the only way to solve this is therapy and possibly some type of treatment." Esme informed me.

"Thank you Esme. I'll do whatever it takes to get my family back. The twins are now saying da-da and looking for him, he needs to be here for his children and me, but if this is what you say it is, I think its best if he stays with you until we get this all cleared up. The fighting isn't good for the children either. And if Edward agrees, maybe couples counseling after we've started our individual therapy." I smile at her, feeling hope for the first time in a long time.

"You start your therapy, then talk to your therapist and see what she recommends. But you've both got to take care of yourselves before you can work on each other. "Esme sighed.

"I know, I know. I just want my husband back. I love Edward and I want us to be happy again." I smiled with tears coming down my face.

"He thought you'd say that, he gave me these for you to put back on and said 'I love her and my children more than anything, my children and her are my life, I need her back, I want her back, I want to make her smile like she used to, we've been through too much to throw everything away. I will fight for them.' He loves you so much Bella, he broke down in front of us and told us he was ready for the fight of his life, anything to get you back." She sighed.

"Let him know I'm in it with him. I love him." I slid back on my rings and hugged Esme tightly.

AN:

Yes, it's short… But therapy is next…

Reviews=Love


	25. Chapter 25

**Shiver**

Chapter 25

Therapy…

We've been in therapy for two months. We've made wonderful progress.

Edward is set to move back home this week. I'm so ready for him.

We've come to realize we both had forms of Post-Partum Depression. I've been put on medication from my personal therapist and Edward has learned how to balance home and work, not working 95% of the time.

We've yet to make love, but our joint therapist told us when Edward moves back in that we need to have a romantic evening at home, the night he comes home, minus the children, Esme and Carlisle are keeping them and we need to do this once a month at least, a romantic dinner out, dancing, weekends away, whatever it is, at least once a month and not to forget about each other during the other days, small touches, kisses, looks, remind each other how much we love each other every day.

"Edward, are you ready to go home?" our therapist asked.

"Yes! Very much. I want to be under the same roof as my babies and my wife. I can't describe how much I miss being there for them all the time." He sighed and tears sprang from his eyes.

I grabbed his hands and turned towards him. "We miss you so much too." I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Bella, I can tell you're ready. Are you prepared to work on this, just the 2 of you?" the therapist asked.

"Yes! We've been doing that already. I've been going to visit him at work, we talk on the phone and discuss changes we've made and will continue to make." I smiled.

"Good, good. Well, I'm happy to tell you my work is done. I would like to see you both in two months, just for an update and then we'll go to six months and a year. After that, you shouldn't need me anymore, you'll both still meet with your personal therapists as determined by them. Should you two ever need me, I'm just a phone call away." She smiled and finished up a few questions before letting us go.

"Bella, I can't wait for Friday. If I wasn't working for Steve, I'd be home tonight." Edward sighed.

"Yeah, but this is something you promised months ago and he covered for you when I had the babies, you can repay him with him having his first." I kissed his cheek.

"I know this isn't going to be a complete cake walk Bella, but I'm willing to work my ass off to keep my family intact and to ensure these never come off again!" he kissed my rings.

"Me too Edward, me too." I gave him a tight squeeze.

"OK, I've got to go, time to shower and grab a quick meal." He kissed me softly.

"Do you want me to being breakfast in the morning? The kids are going to the zoo with your parents tomorrow." I said.

"Sounds great. Bring extras, you know I work with some greedy pigs." He laughed.

"You got it hubby." I laughed.

"OK wifey." He smiled cheeseily.

We kissed softly one more time and walked to our respective vehicles. Glancing at each other one last time before driving away.

AN:

Another short one, sorry…

I've been so sick, I do apologize…

I hope you enjoyed this snippet…

Next will be a few months down the road.

REVIEWS=LOVE


	26. Chapter 26

**Shiver**

Chapter 26

Edward and I have been happily married for 10 years.

The twins were getting ready to turn 9 in a few weeks and Ferg was 7 ½.

We had our hands full most days, but never a dull moment.

Fiona and Fionn were a handful, always fighting with one another and neither backing down.

Ferg was his father's child, he likes to sit back and watch the others get into trouble.

In school it was the same way, but Ferg would get into trouble by telling the teachers they were wrong.

We still had Maria and Carmen, but they were not 'adopted grandmas', they'd come over a couple times a week and cook for us or just to see the children.

I was writing, so I stayed home, Edward could've too, we had the money but he liked to work, he was Chief of Staff, so he was still busy, but had the power to get away when needed as well.

"Mom, why can't we get a dog?" Ferg asked.

"We've had this conversation a million times! I'm the only one who would clean up after it, walk it, feed it and bathe it!" I snapped, causing Ferg to tear up and run to his room.

I sighed and slouched over the counter.

"What a perfect position." Edward arrived home early and rubbed against me.

"Mmmm, don't tease." I smiled, turning in his arms.

"Not teasing." He kissed my neck.

"UGH! Eyes, burned! Need bleach!" Fionn ran out of the kitchen, leaving Edward and I laughing.

"I'll so you later." He kissed me before going to see the kids and I finished making dinner.

After dinner I cleaned up with help from Fiona, tomorrow it'd be the boy's turns.

"Mom, when can I kiss a boy?" she asked and I thought I'd have a heart attack.

"Well, um… Go ask your daddy, that's a rule that he has to make." I smiled proudly at myself for not having to answer that one. A minute later I hear Fiona yelling at Edward and running up the stairs telling him he's so unfair, followed by Edward's laugh.

"Why are you making our girl cry?" I asked.

"She asked when she could kiss and I told her never." He smiled like it was the ONLY answer.

"UGH! Now she's going to ask my dad why I can kiss you and you KNOW my dad will punch you for that." I smiled.

'Shit!" Edward winced.

I love shopping with Fiona, we're going for prom dresses today.

I can't believe my baby girl is going to prom and even better I can't believe Edward is letting her!

Ever since she started high school she's had boys falling over her and Edward has refused to let her go out with one, alone.

We can accompany them to the movies or dinner or wherever they'd like to go, he makes the boys pay for the both of them, after all it is a 'date', they don't have to sit with us, just be in eyesight. Prom though, WOW! She's going with a big group of friends, this is the first time without us and to say I'm shocked, that's the easiest.

"Mom, this one!" Fiona held up a barely there dress and I laughed.

"Baby if I bought that for you, dad would lock you away until you were 40 and then expect me to wear it." I laughed.

"Ewwww, mom don't put those pictures in my head!" she grabbed her crazy curls and shook her head.

We shopped for hours and finally found the perfect dress.

"Fi, I love it. AND dad will approve!" I smiled.

It was perfect, it covered, yet it was sexy. It went from light to dark blue and had a tight bodice, but full skirt.

"You think?" she asked, chewing on her lip like I did.

"Yes!" I hugged her as we paid for it.

"Edward, I'm so proud that you're letting her go tonight." I hugged him close.

"Well, it's kind of selfish too. I want a night with my wife. Fionn is going with Fiona and he's not going to let anyone mess with her, I've already had the talk with him and Ferg is going over to Matt's house for the weekend, his dad is taking them to some paintball place." He shrugged.

"Oh, an entire night with NO kids?" I quirked an eye.

"Yes, an entire uninterrupted night!" he kissed me deeply, until Fionn cleared his throat.

"You know, you 2 need to stop talk like that when we kids are present. It's gross, like porn gross." He shuddered.

"Fionn, what do you know about porn?" I asked.

"Well, dad showed me his stash…" he started and I cuffed Edward on the head.

"What? He needs to know." Edward shrugged like it was normal.

I stormed out of the kitchen, not really mad, but I'd Edward worry for a while. I took a shower and dressed, he was going to take me out tonight no matter what.

"Mom, I don't need you and grandma to decorate my dorm!" Ferg protested loudly.

"Baby, I know you don't need me to, but I want to." I kissed his cheek.

Esme and I were taking Ferg to college because Edward had a conference to go to.

"Seriously. Jimmy is here and he's already on his way down to help me with my stuff. You and grandma just chill." He shook his head.

"At least let us help you put stuff away." I pulled the 'mama pout' as the kids had deemed it.

"Fine." He huffed and motioned for us to follow him.

"I can't believe Edward and I are empty nesters." I told Esme as we drove home.

"Did you ever think you two would make it this far?" she asked.

"At one time, no. I thought after that bumpy spot years ago we were headed for divorce. I'm so glad we went to counseling. Edward and I still talk about how that saved everything." I smiled.

"What are you going to do with your free time?" Esme smiled.

"I've actually got a few charities I'm starting up and I'm just going to try and relax with my husband, I'm trying to talk him into retiring, I would love to travel." I replied and Esme nodded her head in understanding, knowing the Cullen men were workaholics.

"Bella, can you believe we're grandparents?" Edward smiled.

"No and I didn't think Ferg would be the first to give us one. She so beautiful though." I smiled through the glass at my granddaughter.

"Mom, dad have you met Ashley? Isn't she beautiful?" he smiled, tears streaming down his face.

"That she is sweetie. I'm so glad you chose to stay in Seattle for med school. I won't have to give up grandma duty." I hugged him.

"Yeah, Rebecca wanted to stay close to you guys too, especially since she has no family." He smiled.

"Well, you reassure her she DOES have family and you better put a ring on it soon!" Edward demanded.

"I know dad, I know." He sighed, running his hands through his hair, looking like Edward all those years ago.

"Where's my niece!" Fiona came bounding in with bags of pink.

"Right here." Ferg smiled and grabbed some bags from her.

"Oh, she's adorable!" her hand went to her stomach and away just as quickly.

"Edward, you and Ferg take these bags to the room, we'll be in shortly." I nodded towards Fiona.

"Is there something you need to tell mama?" I asked Fiona with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, Tony and I, we're expecting, but didn't want to say anything after the last two…" she trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, baby." I hugged her. "This time will be different, you've cut back at work, Tony and you have worked through your problems. So that's a little less stress. I know how hard it can be, trust me." I hugged my daughter tightly.

Moments later, Fionn and his partner come walking in with a huge thing of flowers, that's really the only way to describe it.

"What happened? Did your flower shop throw up all over you two?" Fiona laughed at her twin.

"No! We just though Ashley needed some flowers and she'll get a huge bouquet every week for the babies first year." He smiled proudly.

"Such a good boy." I hugged Fionn.

"Um, Mrs. Cullen you do realize he's a grown man, right?" his partner Jeff teased.

"Of course, but he'll always be my little boy." I hugged Fionn tightly as he blushed.

All of our children were doing great!

Our first grandchild, another on the way and our last finally happy with a partner who wanted the same things he did.

Edward and I were truly lucky, we had three great adult children who were happy, healthy and living the lives they wanted.

We were blessed.

The End…

AN:

I hope you enjoyed the ending…

I tried to give as much background as I could…

I had several different endings, I just couldn't get any of them to work, so when I started this one, and it clicked.

Thanks for reading… Keep an eye out for 2 new stories soon!

One is a Bella/Emmett story and the other is a Bella/Paul story… Still tweaking that idea…

Reviews=Love


	27. Author's Note

Author's Note…

Shiver Review…

Unbelievable: Well excuse you. You know what, I too was pretty bored with your

story and thought it was worthless and was reading anyway but now that I read

your A/N I think you are a plain bitch! You're so childish, immature and idiot

that you can't even see you are the Tanya in your story personified. Think

about this: your little A/N made me take all this time to write this review to

tell you, just from your little note that I f&cking hate your personality and

won't even finish this story. I already can imagine the words lacking

creativity and any trace of talent.

And if you didn't have a problem with reviews you wouldn't have put that

comment in this chapter (though a very true and deserving comment if you ask

me)

Have a nice day now.

This is in reply to the AN I left at the beginning of Chapter 11.

Obviously this person has some anger issues…

Apparently I'm childish, immature and an idiot, not to mention she compares me to Tanya in my story…

This review I think is one of my favorites… Makes me laugh and I needed a good one.

I guess 256 reviews isn't very good, well for me… I'm delighted. I don't write just for reviews, I'm not looking to publish the next 50 Shades series, I'm just writing what I feel and off the ideas that some of my writers have asked me to include or do…

I LOVE getting reviews, but that's not my sole purpose for writing, if I wanted to be praised for everything I did, I'd start my own cult… LOL

If your review is written nicely, no matter how much you may say I suck, that's your opinion, and I'll happily post it… But when they're just plain ignorant and have no meaning or backing it's not going to be posted.

It's a story, I'm not a professional, if I were I'd have movie deals lined up, I don't write for that reason. I write to clear my head and for my TRUE followers to enjoy.

Thank you guest review for allowing me to get this off my chest. It was greatly appreciated.


End file.
